The studies outlined in this proposal are designed to further investigate the role of cytomegalovirus, herpes simplex virus and varicella-zoster virus in renal transplant recipients. Methods of testing for specific cell-mediated immunity to these agents which have been reported to identify periods of increased susceptibility to infection in other immunosuppressed populations will be employed. Monitoring of antibody responses and virus shedding in combination with clinical parameters will provide information about the impact of these agents in renal transplantation. By studying specific cell mediated immune responses in peripheral blood and thoratic duct mononuclear cells, data on the effect of thoracic duct depletion on these responses will be accumulated. In addition, the effect of depletion on acquisition and reactivation of infections with these three viruses will be determined. Further impressions as to the interplay between cytomegalovirus infections and renal transplant rejection should be possible. In addition, use of the measurements proposed may aide in determining the optimal length of thoracic duct depletion in preparation for renal transplantation.